koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Suo/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Guan Suo. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Lend me the strength I need!" *"If my father were here, I know that he would be proud of me!" *"I have taken control of this area!" *"The tide is turning in our favor... We must add to the momentum." *"The enemy will not go down without a fight. We must approach them with caution." *"We're... being pushed back. We must find a way to reverse this!" *"I cannot think of any other strategy... I don't want to end my life here..." *"My chance has finally come, and I have taken it with both hands!" *"I cannot die just yet... I will withdraw from battle." *"No... I've... dishonored my father..." *"We are hereby going to attack the enemy! Good luck to everyone!" *"We cannot allow a single enemy to get through. Defend this place with your lives!" *"We cannot let that officer get away... I will give chase!" *"I am sending reinforcements so you may strengthen the defenses!" *"All units, head toward the enemy's main camp! We are doing an all-out attack!" *"All units, defend our main camp! We must not lose this position!" *"I have been fooled by the enemy... How pathetic..." *"Were you trying to scare me? My apologies if my reaction didn't meet your expectations." *"No... I was caught unaware... What would my father do in this situation?" *"More enemies? We will not make it if this continues... No, we cannot give up!" *"It seems I've gone in too far... I must return to my unit!" *"Were you unaware that you had come out this far alone? I'll deal with you myself." *"Let's make sure everything is prepared beforehand." *"Our target is that position over there. Forward, march!" *"We will head toward the enemy. I want everyone to follow my lead!" *"We must join our allies at the front! They need our support!" *"Everyone, stop! We are going to oversee the defense of this area." *"We will fall back for now! We can take this opportunity to restock our supplies." *"The fight has not ended just yet. We must give chase and finish them off!" *"This is a good moment to strike. Attack!" *"Are you that eager to die? Return to your unit at once!" *"We could get out of this situation if we just had some reinforcements..." *"I have come to join the battle!" *"Our allies... How could the enemy be so cruel?" *"Our current priority is to secure that position." *"I am concerned about the front line. We will head there to assist." *"We must approach cautiously. The enemy could be lurking anywhere." *"This will be a good time to regroup. We must be prepared to face anything." *"We hold the advantage right now. Remain focused and push the enemy back!" *"We are to charge the enemy lines. Follow my lead!" *"We are to hold a defensive line here! Do not leave your positions!" *"That's it, everyone! Show the enemy the results of your training!" *"We will turn the tide of this battle! Show them what a true warrior is capable of!" *"We cannot let our friends take all the glory. We shall follow their lead!" *"Believe in yourselves and victory will be yours!" *"We have all spent our days going through intense training. Now is the time to display the results!" *"We must unite and face the enemy together. Fighting alone will only serve to get us killed." *"You can learn a lot from your enemy. Absorb as much from them as you can." *"I have very high standards to live up to, being the son of the God of War!" *"I have learned a lot from you. Now, allow me to repay your kindness!" *"I only aim to become just as powerful as my father... That is why I cannot afford to lose a single battle." *"You are incredibly powerful. It is clear I must train to try and improve my comparatively meager abilities." *"Forgive me... Would you be willing to help? With you here, my mind is at ease." *"Please allow me to assist you. I simply can't stand just sitting around and watching." *"You must get out of there quickly! I'll deal with the rest of them, don't worry!" *"Thank you. That was an excellent display of teamwork." *"Your efforts are more than anyone could ask for." *"Well, let's go! With you by my side, I feel like my skills will only continue to grow stronger." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Hm." *"Understood." *"I am deeply moved by your performance in battle. I, too, shall do my best to try and be a powerful warrior." *"I was most definitely in a spot of trouble back there. Thank you for saving me." *"That was an impressive performance. Please allow me to fight alongside you." *"Please leave the pursuit of those enemies to me! You simply focus on getting out of here!" *"I can't believe you waited for me to keep up. It is an honor." *"Your deeds in battle are most impressive indeed." *"Will you come with me? I wish to learn the art of warfare by your side." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Leave it to me." *"I understand." *"Impressive, Father. I hope that I may one day live up to your expectations." *"Please forgive me for letting you see me in such a predicament, Father." *"You truly have earned the name God of War. Please allow me to study by your side." *"Are you here to help in my training? Thank you, Father." *"Thank you for working together with me, Father. It brings me great pleasure." *"I am so proud of all you have accomplished, Father." *"I have far to go before I match the might of you, Father. Although I am glad you have decided to join me..." *"My father, the God of War, is a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Yes, Father." *"I understand, Father." *"Brother, you clearly are the son of our father. I must strive to follow your example." *"Brother, I am sorry to have to impose on you, but would you come with me for a moment?" *"Fine work, Brother. Please allow me to help you as well." *"Are you here asking for my assistance, Brother? Then I shall do my best not to let you down." *"Thank you, Brother, for doing so much to help us work well together." *"You are so strong, Brother. I know that Father is more proud of you than you can ever imagine." *"Will you go with me, Brother? I yearn to see you in battle again from a much closer vantage point." *"Brother, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Yes, Brother." *"I understand, Brother." *"Your beauty is absolutely breathtaking. I will do whatever is necessary in order to protect you." *"If you hadn't come to assist me just now... Thank you for always coming to my aid." *"I know you are strong, but I still worry about you. I just want you to be safe, if only for my own selfish reasons..." *"Hurry and escape to some place safe! Anybody tries to stop you and they'll have to deal with me!" *"Thank you. It means a lot to me for you to work alongside me." *"You float about this battlefield like a beautiful butterfly. Elegant and fleeting, unable to be caught by any." *"Will you please stay by my side? The battlefield is a dangerous place and I don't want you out there alone." *"You are beautiful, yet resilient. I can't think of a more fitting person to call a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Very well." *"I am to be the last thing you see on this battlefield! Come and show me the might you possess!" *"You are alone... However, I will not allow that to stay my hand in battle!" *"I see you possess formidable strength. It looks like I will not have to worry about holding back!" *"I am prepared to die for my cause. If you are not as well, then there is no escape for you." *"The fate of the army lies on my shoulders. I refuse to let my people down!" *"I cannot afford to die in battle. I shall withdraw for now!" *"This can't be... I have barely accomplished what I set out to do..." Conquest Mode *"I am the son of the God of War. There is no way I can lose this battle!" *"As long as I am in possession of Father's Blue Dragon, victory shall always be mine!" *"My strength is yours to command!" *"You have asked for my assistance, so I shall do my best not to disappoint you." *"Father! I am honored to be able to fight by your side!" *"Brother! Just let me know where you need me to help out!" *"I shall protect you. I will not let anyone harm a single hair on your head!" *"I am here to protect you, Lady Xing Cai. My brother cares too much about you for you to be out here alone." *"I'm worried about you. Here, I want you to have this." *"It is like you fight with the spirit of my father. I am honored to fight alongside you." *"Forgive me, but would you be willing to help me?" *"Thank you. Your assistance is most appreciated." *"I cannot let you go any further! I am in charge of defending this location!" *"Looks like the time has come... Sorry about this, but this is one battle I'm going to win!" *"Let's see just how strong you really are!" *"You're one of the enemy now? That's... That's impossible!" *"Please allow me to test my skills against you, Father!" *"Though we are brothers, we are also enemies. We must not forget that!" *"Please! I beg of you! I do not want to fight you..." *"By facing Xing Cai, I am sure to incur the wrath of my brother." *"I have learned much today from my defeat to you, Father." *"Most impressive, Brother. I see that I cannot afford to neglect my training." *"Seeing you in action is like watching a beautiful flower. I cannot bring myself to harm it." *"You are beautiful, strong and pure, my lady. I can see why my brother fancies you so." *"Are you the one whose fame is spreading across the land? Obviously, you are." *"Forgive me for my forwardness. I am honored to meet such a famed warrior." *"Your fighting is awe-inspiring. Strength, skill, precision... You have it all." *"I would be pleased to come and see you again. I feel that I could learn much at your side." *"I wish I could be as strong as my father and brother. But I don't know how." *"My own strengths? Hmm... Thank you. I must think about that." *"Truly, that is so. I guess I'll never be as strong as my father." *"We have walked the same road for quite a while. There's something I've wanted to say." *"You have earned my heartfelt trust. I hope that we can always fight side by side." *"Being with you has made me stronger. I always have, and always will, love you." Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Lend me the strength I need!" *"Prepare yourself!" *"I must do what I can!" *"I cannot allow myself to lose. Here I come!" *"Try again." *"The God of War is my father. I am not allowed to lose!" Ambition Mode *"Let's see just how strong you really are!" Dynasty Warriors Next *"We have walked the same path for a long time... There has been one thing that I've been meaning to tell you. Your presence alone serves to make me even stronger. Yesterday, today, and tomorrow. I love you." Warriors Orochi 3 *"The son of the God of War has come!" *"The God of War is my father! I cannot be defeated!" *"I am the son of the God of War. I cannot be beaten in battle!" *"Perhaps this is the extent of my abilities?" *"Now these are results that my father can be proud of!" *"I want you to have this. It should prove useful." *"I knew you could do it!" *"I thought you were capable of more than that..." *"I achieved some fairly good results in the previous battle. And in the next one, I vow to bring honor to both Father and Brother." *"Recently, I have been given many chances to fight. I will be most happy if I can live up to the expectations placed upon me." *"I did not perform very well in the last battle. I must continue training to prepare for the next one." *"This is an enjoyable evening. I find that the time simply flies by while we are here." *"If my father were here, I know that he would be proud of me!" *"My chance has finally come, and I have taken it with both hands!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"My father, the God of War, is a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Brother, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You are beautiful, yet resilient. I can't think of a more fitting person to call a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Your footwork is unequaled, Master Yoshimoto!" *"We're... being pushed back. We must find a way to reverse this!" *"I refuse to lose to anyone, even myself!" *"Your skill in battle is a sight to behold." *"You really are strong." *"Thank you for your assistance." *"Forgive me, but would you be willing to help me?" *"I am to be the last thing you see on this battlefield!" *"I have no intention of dying today!" *"Impressive, Father." *"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Father." *"You are truly the God of War's son, Brother!" *"Is that you, Brother?" *"You float about this battlefield like a beautiful butterfly..." *"What are you doing here?" *"I've never seen anyone move as lightly as you, Master Yoshimoto." *"Did you come to help me, Master Yoshimoto...?" *"I am deeply moved by your performance in battle. I, too, shall do my best to try and be a powerful warrior." *"You're really strong. I need to train harder than ever..." *"I'm grateful for your help. Sorry to trouble you like this." *"Forgive me... Would you be willing to help? With you here, my mind is at ease." *"I am to be the last thing you see on this battlefield! Come and show me the might you possess!" *"Much as I hate to retreat, I have no intention of dying today!" *"Impressive, Father. I hope that I may one day live up to your expectations." *"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Father." *"You are truly the God of War's son, Brother! I must try harder to catch up." *"Brother, I am sorry to have to impose on you, but would you come with me for a moment?" *"You float about this battlefield like a beautiful butterfly. Elegant and fleeting, unable to be caught by any..." *"What are you doing here? It's dangerous. You should get away while you can." *"I've never seen anyone move as lightly as you, Master Yoshimoto. Is it thanks to all your kemari playing?" *"Did you come to help me, Master Yoshimoto...? Please excuse my surprise and accept my gratitude." *"Wonderful work, sir. I hope you'll continue to let me study under you!" *"It is like you fight with the spirit of my father. I am honored to fight alongside you." *"Truly it warms my heart to see you here! Together you and I will make an unstoppable combination." *"With you by my side, I fear nothing. Come, let us slaughter the enemy together!" *"You're one of the enemy now? That's... That's impossible!" *"I wish I was dreaming... But only reality can sting like this." *"You make me proud, Father. I only hope to one day match what you've accomplished..." *"I knew you would come, Father! Together, no one stands a chance against us!" *"Your strength is unsurpassed, Brother. I'm sure our father is as proud of you as I am!" *"I'm so happy to see you, Brother. No one can stand against the combined power of the God of War's children." *"Your beauty is absolutely breathtaking. I will do whatever is necessary in order to protect you." *"If you hadn't come to assist me just now... Thank you for always coming to my aid." *"I think I would do well to study how Master Yoshimoto carries himself." *"Master Yoshimoto, I'm afraid I don't have time to... Oh, wait, are you here to assist me?" *"Show me what you've got!" *"You are a formidable opponent... What would my father do at a time like this..." *"I am the son of Guan Yu, the God of War. Defeat is unacceptable!" *"It is an honor to fight you, Father..." *"Every strike is quick and powerful... Yet I appreciate you allowing me to fight you, Father!" *"I wish to learn more about how you fight, Father. Would you spar with me a little longer?" *"Please do me the honor of sparring with me, Brother!" *"You're even stronger than before... I see you too have been training hard to match our father." *"It is reassuring to see how strong you have become. Let us continue to train together!" *"Stop! I do not wish to fight you." *"I'll say it as many times as I must! I do not wish to hurt you." *"So, you refuse to listen. Then you leave me with no choice..." *"I just need to kick this ball?" *"I still have much to learn. Father would surely have no trouble kicking this ball back." *"I'm so sorry, Master Yoshimoto. I am no good at kemari. Instead, allow me to face you in my own way!" *"Then face me!" *"I can't hold back when facing you, Brother!" *"I will do everything I can not to let you down..." Warriors Orochi 4 *"I shall do what I must." *"Huh? You're certainly handsome, Master Magoichi... But who's the other one?" *"Of course. I cannot help but be in thrall to your beauty..." *"Going out into the world to train really shows you how kind people are. Every town I stopped in, the people were so welcoming. Although, strangely enough, it was mainly the women..." *"I went out training with everyone. As it turns out, I'm still far from the level of my father and brother. As the son of the God of War, I need to become even stronger." Category:Quotes